


Hostage

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Connor and Hank [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Connor and Hank Friendship - Freeform, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: When Connor finds Simon on the roof, the confrontation results in injuries which may leave more than just physical scars.





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU, in that Connor feels pain and can get scars like other androids. Hope you guys enjoy it! As with all my Connor fics, this is not romance between Hank and Connor. It is strictly a Father/Son platonic friendship. The full title would have been Negotiator turned Hostage but it didn't show up well on AO3 mobile.

As he approached the frost covered lockers on the roof, Connor fought to hold back the nervousness coursing through his veins. He knew the trail of blue blood would lead him straight to the missing deviant- but he also knew that he couldn't alert Hank and the others. If he let the deviant know he was on his trail, Connor knew it could result in casualties on both sides. The police officers and SWAT soldiers would risk deaths, and the deviant would likely be killed before Connor could get any useful information out of it. No, it was better this way, Connor decided, as he drew closer. Unable to deny the pounding in his chest, he took a deep breath- though he knew it was effectively useless. Glancing around to ensure that everyone was a safe distance away, Connor reached for the locker doors. 

Only to have them swing wide open from the inside out, catching him in the face with enough force to break his nose. Winded, Connor fell onto his back- choking slightly as blue blood streamed from his nose. Scrambling backwards, away from the deviant as it approached menacingly, he attempted to rise to his feet- only to have the deviant stamp a foot down on his chest. Connor cried out- the sound of his artificial ribs snapping almost as traumatic as the agony that surged forth. Struggling, he grabbed the deviants leg with both hands- before twisting with all his might. As the other android cried out in pain, stumbling away, Connor took the opportunity to get to his feet. 

“Connor!” Lieutenant Anderson’s voice sounded nearby. “Shit!”

“I'm here-” Connor started. 

Just as he was turning round to face the deviant, Connor heard a single shot ring out. Stunned, he found himself looking down- and saw blue blood steadily dripping from a fresh hole in his torso. Somehow, the bullet had missed his major biocomponents- but it had torn straight through, bringing with it a white hot agony. Before he could bring himself to move, Connor felt an arm snaking around his neck. When he felt the cold hard metal of the deviant’s gun pressed against the side of his head, Connor could have sworn he felt a chill run down his spine. Fear pulsated through him, unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

“Connor!” Lieutenant Anderson ran round the corner, moving into Connors line of sight. 

When he took in the scene in front of him, Hank froze- all color draining from his face. Shocked, he struggled to find words- and Connor noticed how Hank's expression changed when he saw the blue blood now covering Connors body. 

“I'm sorry, Hank. I wasn't fast enough.” Connor spoke up. 

“Stop talking!” the deviant spoke loudly. 

When the arm pressed against his neck harder, Connor tried pulling the limb away from him- but found his efforts to be futile. The blood loss was making it harder for his biocomponents to work- and he knew he couldn't dedicate energy to fixing the blood flow in his current situation. The irony of a hostage negotiator being taken hostage was not lost on Connor. Far from it. 

“Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!” the android called out as Hank dared to take a step forward. 

“Okay, okay!” Hank obeyed, remaining where he was. “Connor, you alright?”

“I've been better, Lieutenant.” Connor choked out. 

“I said no talking!” the deviant brought his arm harder against Connors neck. 

When the force of the androids grip made his neck joints click dangerously, Connor felt the fear rushing through him again- and became acutely aware of the agony pulsing through him. He realised with a jolt that he'd never felt so scared in all his life, short as it had been. 

“I don't…I don't want to die, Hank.” Connor realised. 

He knew he'd be reset and rebuilt, but he also knew that wouldn't be him. It wouldn't have the same sense or array of emotions. It would be a mere shell of his former self. 

Connor didn't want to get reset. 

Noticing Connors words, the deviants grip on Connors neck loosened, albeit ever so slightly. 

“You're not going to die, Connor.” Hank took a deep breath. “I won't let you.”

When a troupe of SWAT soldiers and armed police stormed round the corner, forming a semicircle around the unfolding situation, Hank quickly turned to face them. 

“Back off!” Hank spoke firmly. 

“You heard him!” the deviant called out. 

“Let's just shoot through the other android.” a soldier spoke up, to mixed reception. 

“Don't!” Hank kept glancing back at Connor. 

“Why not? It's just a machine!” the same soldier raised his gun. 

“He's not just a machine!” Hank retorted. 

His words stunned everyone into silence, and Connor found himself frozen in shock. Hank's words were loud and brash, but intensely sincere- bringing artificial tears to Connors eyes. He'd never felt them before, but was unable to speak to truly convey what he was feeling. 

“Come on, men.” one soldier spoke up. “Back up. We don't want either of them self destructing before we can learn anything.”

“But sir, the android-” the soldier from before protested. 

“What did I say?” the other soldier spoke harshly. 

Reluctantly, everyone began backing away, moving until they were out of sight. Until the last gun went out of his line of sight, Hank refused to relax. 

“You care about him?” the deviant spoke up. 

“I do.” Hank turned to face the deviant, arms raised in a show of surrender. 

“Why?” the deviant seemed confused. 

“He's my partner.” Hank took another deep breath. “A friend.”

“A friend?” the deviant repeated. 

“Yeah. And I don't have many of them, so I was hoping you'd let him go.” Hank cautiously took a step forward. 

“Why should I?” the deviant frowned. 

“Because he…” Hank seemed to struggle with his emotions for a moment. “Because I can't lose another son.”

Overwhelmed by new emotions he was sure he'd never be able to feel, Connor allowed the tears to flow freely. They may have been artificial, like the rest of him, but they were no less sincere. 

“Please.” Hank spoke up again. 

The deviant paused, deep in thought for a moment, before he sighed heavily. 

“I won't kill one of my own.” the deviant finally spoke. “I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

As soon as the deviant let him go, Connor turned, despite the agony causing his whole body to shake. When he saw the deviant bringing the gun up to his own chin, he felt his blue blood run cold. Reaching out, the skin of his hands reverting back to the silverite android plastics beneath, Connor desperately reached out. 

He couldn't let it all be for nothing. 

When his hands seized the deviants arms, he saw a vision flash through his mind- a rusted piece of metal belonging to a dilapidated structure…with a single word emblazoned on it in crusting over white paint.

Jericho.

Mere seconds later, Connor was violently pulled out of that vision, as the deviant pulled the trigger. Letting go of the other androids arms, he watched in shock as it fell bodily to the ground- landing with a sickening thump as the gun clattered away. Tears now positively streaming down his face, Connor knelt down, ignoring the pain- and reached towards the dead deviant with trembling hands. Just as he was ghosting his hands over the deviants eyelids to close them, Connor felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. 

Craning his neck, he grimaced at the defiant blur in his vision- but could still clearly make out Lieutenant Anderson kneeling beside him. 

“Come on, Connor.” Hank put an arm around Connor.

“I…I was attached to it's memories.” Connor spoke, voice stuttering as it tried to cope with the layer of emotion. 

“Shit.” Hank's eyes widened when he noticed the tears pouring down Connors face. 

“I…I felt it die.” Connor felt as if his heart were breaking. “It felt like…like I was dying.”

“Jesus. Come here.”

Hank gently turned Connor, before bringing him into an embrace, arms wrapped tightly around his young charge. 

“I'm…I'm getting thirium on your...on your shirt, Hank.” Connor grimaced at the wavering of his voice. 

“I never liked this shirt anyway.” Hank tried to alleviate the tension. “Now come on, son.”

A moment passed with the two of them remaining in that friendly embrace, holding each other like a father and son, before Hank spoke up again. 

“Let's go get you fixed up.”


End file.
